Souvenir du passé
by oceane29
Summary: L reçoit un message de la part de Kira, lui donnant le choix entre se retirer de l'enquête et sacrifier la personne qu'il aime. Il se rappelle alors son passé. LxOC


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ps : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

_Souvenir du passé_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que l'affaire Kira avait commencée. L soupçonnait toujours Light Yagami d'être le meurtrier, néanmoins, il l'acceptait au sein de l'équipe. Comme pour le mettre dans une situation de confiance. Ou encore pour profiter du fait qu'il sera constamment à proximité pour ne laisser passer aucun faux pas.

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans une suite d'hôtel où l'on voyait traîner d'innombrables câbles reliant écrans, ordinateurs et toutes sortes de matériels électroniques sophistiqués à des prises électriques. Chacun s'affairait à consulter paperasses et écrans. L'un d'entre eux, recourbé sur son fauteuil vêtu simplement d'un t-shirt manche longue blanc et d'un jeans bleu, s'occupait à remplir sa tasse de café de sucre comme si, après chaque cuillère, il oubliait se qu'il venait de faire et recommençais. A côté, bonbons et chocolats en tous genre s'entassait dans diverses coupoles. Finalement, trouvant son café assez sucré, il lécha la cuillère et la posa sur la coupole. Sans quitter l'écran de télévision qui donnait les informations de la journée, il porta la tasse à deux doigts à ses lèvres.

- La chaîne Sakura TV a prévu de repasser un enregistrement de Kira, d'ici cinq minutes. Fit un policier après quelques recherches sur internet.

L tourna légèrement la tête vers Matsuda, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran qui avait changé de chaîne. On y voyait à présent un KIRA en plein écran.

_-_ _Ce message s'adresse au détective chargé de l'enquête Kira. L, je ne connaît ni ton visage ni ton nom mais en cherchant je trouverais peut être ton visage. Sans nom je n'irais pas loin, en effet. Comme tu le sais, je peux contrôler les victimes avant leur mort et en cherchant un peu, je pourrais trouver la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus. Tu t'imagines certainement ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Je te demande donc de quitter l'enquête._

Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers le détective qui regardait l'écran en face de lui d'un regard qui semblait se perdre petit à petit. Tandis que certains s'inquiétaient pour lui ou pour la personne en question, que d'autres paniquait à l'idée qu'il puisse quitter l'enquête se disant que, sans lui, elle ne progresserait plus, lui, L, le principal sujet, s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs.

Il revoyait cette époque où il était encore à la Wammy's House. Il suivait des cours de criminalité. Roger et Watari avaient déjà prévu l'avenir de certains. Il en faisait parti. Il était l'un des potentiels successeur du précédant détective. Un jour, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, une jeune fille s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle venait de changer d'orphelinat étant considéré comme surdoué. Alors qu'il était encore replié sur lui-même, bien qu'il s'occupait de plus jeunes comme Near, Mello ou Matt, il n'était pas parvenu à lui adresser la parole en premier. C'est donc elle qui avait débuté la conversation.

- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il l'avait regardé tout timide qu'il était. Puis, en fourrant sa tête entre ses genoux, il avait murmuré :

- L.

- Juste L ? Avait-elle demandé.

- Oui, juste L.

Puis elle avait sourit.

- Moi c'est Sahyuri !

Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance. Devenus le duo de choc des cours de criminalité, ils parvenaient à bout de toutes les enquêtes d'exercice en cinq minutes, tandis qu'ils en mettraient une dizaine chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient fini par ne plus se lâcher.

- Ryûzaki !

Soishiro venait de le ramener à la réalité. Vu l'inquiétude figée sur les visages qui s'étaient tous retournés vers lui, il avait dut l'appeler plusieurs fois.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

Et comme pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, il prit un morceau de gâteau et le fourra dans sa bouche. Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ils se regardèrent, sachant très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Rien d'étonnant vu la menace qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Et pour l'enquête ? Osa demander Aizawa.

L le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question. Où peut être la raison pour laquelle il la posait.

- Eh bien, par rapport au message de Kira… Répondit-il à son incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire.

- Juste lui répondre. Il marqua un temps. Je ne compte pas quitter l'enquête si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Mais… Et…

- Je ne quitte pas l'enquête ! Fit-il d'un ton plus sec et plus dur.

Light se trouvait chez lui. Il n'était pas aller aider au QG sous prétexte de travail. En réalité il voulait recevoir la réponse de L en étant tranquille chez lui. Juste histoire de pouvoir péter son câble sans être déranger par la présence du détective suivant la réponse. Il savait que ce qu'il lui disait sur ses recherches qui pourraient aboutir à la découvert de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus était presque impossible. Encore faut-il qu'il tienne à une personne en particulier, parce que tuer des gâteaux ne serait pas très utile…

La présentatrice introduit alors un message en directe de la part du détective. Un L s'afficha à l'écran tandis que la voie modifiée du jeune homme fit connaître la réponse tant attendue.

- _Ce message est, bien entendu, à l'intention de Kira. Je t'avouerais que trouver des informations sur moi, où que se soit, relève presque de l'impossible. Mais dans le cas où tu pourrais en obtenir, sache que n'accepterais pas de quitter l'enquête._

- Quel dommage… Je n'aime pas tuer des gens pour rien, mais là tu me laisse pas le choix.

Light se retourna vers son bureau, près à commencer ses recherches qui s'annonçaient longues.

- _Ta menace aurait put en faire flancher plus d'un mais je ne lâcherais pas ! Tu peux toujours chercher le nom de cette personne à laquelle je tiens tant, mais quand bien même tu trouverais quelque chose, tu ne pourras rien lui faire._

- Oh, crois-tu ?!

Il y eut un silence. L semblait réfléchir à la manière dont le dire. Ou peut-être juste s'il allait le dire ou non.

- _Tous simplement parce qu'elle est déjà morte._

Light écarquilla les yeux. Cela avait beau être une voie artificielle, le jeune homme était persuadé d'avoir entendu un tremblement. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la fin du message. Son plan était tombé à l'eau. Il s'était noyé même. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur malgré tout et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa haine envers Kira ne venait pas du fait que s'était peut-être lui qui avait tué cette personne si chère aux yeux du détective.

Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était tu après la déclaration de Ryûzaki. Ils se regardaient compatissant envers le jeune homme. Un mélange de respect et de tristesse dans leurs regards. Il ne s'était jamais plein et agissait comme s'il n'avait pas de passé, alors que celui qu'il avait eut n'avait rien d'un passé qu'on oubli facilement. Tous les policiers baissèrent la tête comme pour une minute de silence en mémoire d'un mort, alors que L se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Il se revoyait assis à côté d'elle sur un banc dans le jardin de la Wammy's House. Ils avaient alors quinze et seize ans, soit, deux ans après leur rencontre. Elle avait réussit à le changer. Petit à petit, il s'était légèrement redressé. Il était moins timide et avait appris à s'affirmer.

Ils avaient pris, comme à leur habitude, un paquet de bonbon. A un moment, Sahyuri s'était allongé et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de L, Le paquet de bonbon sur son ventre. Et comme à chaque fin de paquet, ils se battaient pour prendre le dernier. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'attrapa en premier. Elle le coinça entre ses dents pour le narguer. Il ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de l'attraper. Elle lui emprisonna les bras pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

L ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment. Bras hors jeux, il avait baissé la tête pour prendre le dernier bonbon avec la bouche, profitant de la surprise de son amie. Il s'était redressé et l'avait avalé. Sahyuri, elle avait gardé des yeux écarquillés.

- Je l'ai eut !

Alors que les quelques gamins qui avaient vu la scène s'éloignaient en criant « oh les amoureux ! » à tue tête, elle s'était redressée sur le banc. Comment pouvait-il dire juste « Je l'ai eut ! » alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas autre chose à dire dans un moment pareil ?!

Ne comprenant pas son malaise, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, la regarda et essaya de déchiffrer ses sentiments à travers son expression. Elle avait le regard dans le vague et ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ri… Rien…

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire ? Elle s'était littéralement transformée. Elle était passé d'un visage souriant à un visage pâle qui ne voyait ni n'entendait plus se qui se passait autour d'elle.

- C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

C'est à cette phrase qu'elle réagit. Apparemment pour lui s'était habituel. Ou du moins sa paraissait habituel.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu faisais ça tous le temps ! Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé avant !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un deuxième baisé sur ces lèvres.

- Eh bah j'espère que tu t'y habitueras.

Voilà comment leur histoire d'amour avait commencé. A cause d'un bonbon.

Ils avaient continué leurs cours. Leur couple n'était plus un secret pour personne. Au bout de quelques mois, Roger avait consigné L à des cours de criminalité mais seul. Il était maintenant sur qu'il serait le successeur. Mais leur habitude d'être le duo de choc lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours n'était pas partie pour autant.

Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver le soir dans la chambre de Sahyuri au deuxième étage. Ils parlaient, mangeaient. Ils emmenaient toujours toute sorte de gâteaux, bonbons et chocolats. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit mais ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas être vue, bien qu'ils se doutaient que tout le monde était déjà au courant. Ensuite, L redescendait dans sa chambre vers 23 heures.

- Tu suis des cours de criminalité sans moi ?!

Ces paroles sonnaient comme un reproche avec un soupçon de déception.

- Pourtant on est les meilleurs à nous deux ! Reprit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on est une équipe trop fragile. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas que je m'habitue trop à avoir ton aide.

- Fragile ? En quoi on est fragile ? On travail très bien ensemble !

- Oui mais si quelqu'un met la main sur un de nous deux, on foutu parce qu'on tient trop à l'autre.

Elle n'avait en effet pas pensé à ça. Elle s'était dit qu'ils seraient trop prudent pour être ne serait-ce que découvert. Mais si un des deux était pris, même sans savoir qui il est, l'autre ferait tous pour le retrouver.

- Mouais…

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le paquet de bonbon. Il n'en restait qu'un. Ils se regardèrent et sautèrent dessus. Ce fut Sahyuri qui l'attrapa et comme pour se rappeler d'un vieux délire, L se pencha pour le récupérer tout en l'embrassant. Néanmoins, même après avoir avaler le pauvre petit bonbon, il n'arrêta pas le baisé. Se fut la jeune fille qui se recula en premier.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton vrai nom ?

Il resta silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Non pas qu'il l'ait oublié mais très peu de personne connaissait son nom.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je comprends…

- C'est pas vrai.

- Non en effet, souri-t-elle. Peut-être parce que je ne compte pas devenir une lettre.

Il soupira et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis elle se recula encore une fois.

- Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit ici, pour une fois ? Fit-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, il repris possession de ses lèvres, s'allongeant petit à petit.

Alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un dans les bras de l'autre, L traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Lawliet… Je m'appelle Lawliet.

Elle sourit, ramenant son visage près du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla le premier. Il regarda son dos nu, parfait. Le jeune homme passa une main sur le ventre de Sahyuri pour la rapprocher. Il l'enleva vite, sentant un liquide couler entre ses doigts. Quand il regarda sa main, elle était rouge pourpre. Horrifié, L releva la couverture pour constater que la jeune fille s'était presque complètement vidée de son sang sur les draps blancs. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'habiller, il s'assit sur elle, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, essayant désespérément de la ranimer.

- Sahyuri ! Sahyuri ! Réveille toi !

Sa voie tremblait mais elle était puissante. Elle avait déjà réunit des jeunes demoiselles autour de la porte puis des garçons et enfants écoeuré du spectacle de la détresse d'un jeune homme essayant de réanimer la jeune fille qui n'était certainement plus avec lui.

- Sahyuri, je t'en supplit, réveille toi… Sa voie n'était plus qu'un soupir.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux mis clos. Finalement, Roger arriva en voyant la foule devant la chambre de Sahyuri. Ecarquillant les yeux devant l'horreur, il se frailla un chemin jusqu'à L.

- L, calme toi. Viens avec moi.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune homme puisse lâcher le corps sans vie et qu'il suive le directeur, qui l'avait préalablement entouré d'une couverture afin d'éviter de montrer sa nudité.

L'enquête avait commencé. L était particulièrement traumatisé sur le fait qu'elle avait été assassiné alors que lui dormait juste à côté d'elle. Ainsi, il fut le premier accusé, mais faute de preuve, il fut relâché. Après une analyse, on lui appris qu'il avait été drogué, certainement à la va-vite, le meurtrier n'ayant peut-être pas prévu qu'il serait là, pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille.

Malgré tous ça, le manque d'indice obligea les enquêteurs à classer l'enquête. L n'accepta pas et chercha par lui-même le meurtrier. C'est au bout d'un long moi où il ne dormit presque pas, qu'il le trouva. Il fit remonter l'affaire et il fut condamné.

Pendant cette affaire qu'il avait mené, il s'était de nouveau replié sur lui-même, s'était recourbé le dos et s'était éloigné des autres. Il avait quitté la Wammy's House et s'était mit à résoudre toutes les enquêtes qui lui passait sous la main pour oublier. Néanmoins, il n'y parvint pas. Comme cela ne changeait rien sur le fait que son passé était toujours aussi présent dans sa tête, il devint plus exigent sur les enquêtes qu'il menait. Et voilà que Kira était arrivé. Depuis, il n'avait plus qu'une conviction : l'attraper.

- Euh… Hésita Light qui venait d'entrer voulant savoir « si tout allait bien » après qu'il ait entendu le message de réponse du détective. Le fait que tu détestes Kira, c'est parce que c'est lui qui l'a tué ?

Une nouvelle fois, L sortit de ses pensées en sursaut.

- Non. Kira a tué son assassin.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

L se leva et se planta devant lui, comme s'il s'adressait directement à Kira.

- Une crise cardiaque ne donne que, au maximum, une minute de souffrance. Alors que moi, je vais souffrir le reste de ma vie.

Light eut un petit sourire de stresse.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre d'ici là.

- La probabilité est de moins de 1%. Kira m'aura certainement tué avant. Mais la mort, je ne l'affronterais pas avec peur. C'est comme aller la retrouver.


End file.
